<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty In Red by alby_mangroves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493598">Pretty In Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves'>alby_mangroves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Makeup, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky Remix 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think that would look good on you, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs lowly, the sound just loud enough to catch his ear. “You look so pretty in red.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stucky Remix 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty In Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/gifts">thewaythatwerust</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832437">Fumbling Towards Ecstasy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/pseuds/thewaythatwerust">thewaythatwerust</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear thewaythatwerust, I hope you enjoy my futuretake remix of your lovely story. There was one line that really caught my imagination and I hope you enjoy Steve wearing red for Bucky. Happy Remix! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♥</p><p>
  
</p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>